Many migratory insertion reactions have been reported in organoboron chemistry. They represent the most common method for synthesizing carbon-carbon bonds using boron. See Brown, H. C., Organic Synthesis via Boranes: Wiley-Interscience: New York 1975 and Negishi, E., Organometallics in Organic Synthesis, Vol. 1, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1980, Chapter 5. However, analogous 1,2-migration reactions with the corresponding organoaluminums are not common. See Mole, J.; Jeffery, E. A., Organoaluminum Compounds; Elsevier: Amsterdam, 1972; Negishi, E., Organometallics in Organic Synthesis, Vol. 1, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1980, Chapter 5; and Zweifel, G.; Miller, J. A., Org. React., 1984, 32, 375-517. Some examples of organoaluminum reactions reported, in which migratory insertions appear to have occurred, include formation of homologous alanes by reaction of organoalanes with diazomethane (see Hoberg, H., Ann. Chem., 1962, 656, 1; 1966, 695, 1; Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1966, 5, 513) and the formation of a mixture of propargylic and allenic alanes from the reaction of lithium chloropropargylide with tri-n-hexylaluminum (see Zweifel, G., Aspects of Mechanism and Organometallic Chemistry; Brewster, J. H., Ed.; Plenum Press: New York, 1978; pp 229-249. Recently, Negishi and Akiyoshi (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1988, 110, 646), have reported that a variety of main group organometallics (including organoaluminums) in addition to boranes readily participate in 1,2-migration reactions.